Inside the SIP Jack Hyde Beat Down
by jacklynngrey17
Summary: This is an ONE-SHOT story about Christian and Taylors POV's of how it went down in SIP after Jack Hyde tried to attack Anastasia. It starts from when they find her running out of the building and it ends when they drive away to Escala. Enjoy this story:)


**I do not own the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy at any cost. All rights reserved to E.L James.**

**ONE-SHOT**

**TAYLOR POV**

It's a normal weekday as any other. Mr. Grey and I are sitting outside of the SIP publishing house- and the Boss man's new company- waiting for Ms. Steele to get off of work. I usually keep my personal thoughts to myself, but I have to admit that the man's got it bad for this one. Head-over heels, she'll say jump and he'll ask how high love. It's a joy to see him like this. I can't say I blame the poor sap. She's a lovely girl to tell the truth. Dare I say she even reminds me of my Sophie in a way or two- although, I'd do a thorough Backround check of the man my daughter dates, and it would have to be over my dead body for him to even get the chance to lure my precious daughter into a fucked up life of BDSM- even after death itself I'd haunt the fucker into a psycho ward. I honestly don't know whether to cringe at the thought or smile. But in a nut-shell I'm glad Mr. Grey's found someone, and he's happy. It doesn't hurt that he's much less of an ass as well with the staff- most likely on the request of Ms. Steele. A small smile escapes.

I shift in my spot, and lock my eyes to the front door. I check my Roll ex watch; 6:28 pm on the dot- she's cutting it close. I think Mr. Grey is getting tire some with all this waiting around because I note that he shifts with unease in the back seat- like an errant boy- and sighs heavily.

"_Where the fuck is she_? I'll give her _one_ more minute and I'm going in there myself." He growls under his breath.

"Yes, Sir," I answer, in agreement.

"And that Jack prick better not be holding her up there with his failed flirting attempts and casual conversation- he doesn't need to know what her plans are for the weekend." He snarls. From many years of experience I can tell that he must be clenching his fists. "In fact- he better not be _holding her_ at all…" his voice in menacingly low.

"Of course not, Sir," I assure him.

He resigns on the subject with a heavy sigh and unbuckles his seat belt- signifying her one minute is up. I follow suit and reach for my seat belt buckle as well.

I keep my eyes on the SIP doors as I do so. I suddenly see a very exasperated, shaking, and scared shitless Anastasia Steele run out of the building and breathing heavily. She leans against the brick wall for support, but only to have her legs give out to the point where she's squatting from exhaustion. _What the hell happened?_ On instinct my training kicks within a Mila second, and I reach for my hip to make sure my holster is holding my 9 mm pistol berretta in place as I quickly exit the car- as Mr. Grey does the same.

Mr. Grey and I are now working double-_no_- triple time as we get out of the SUV and run to her side. I instinctively scan over this poor victim for wombs and injuries that can tell us further of what happened to her.

Mr. Grey kneels down by her side and pulls her into his lap. I'm all ears as I listen for more clues, "Ana, Ana! What's wrong?" he asks. His voice straining as he checks her for injuries- he also sees nothing out of sorts. I can tell she's shaking from fear- or is it adrenalin? - as he lift her eyes to meet his, "Ana? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She shakes her head but doesn't communicate any further with him. I suddenly feel the urge to hurt the bastard who did this to her as if she was my own Sophie. Who the fuck would try to hurt Ms. Steele? He and/or she will definitely pay.

After a moment she speaks. "Jack," she whispers hoarsely. And with that one little word a whole world of opportunity comes crashing through the door as Mr. Grey gives me a swift, knowing look, and I give him a reassuring nod. I disappear into the building, leaving Mr. Grey to attend to Ms. Steele, and I only have one thing on my mind; _where the fuck is that ass hole Jack Hyde_?

I walk slowly and quietly by the receptionist's desk, and get my gun ready for action just in case he's carrying a weapon himself. As I look for him a thought passes through my mind of the absent security guards that are nowhere in sight. _Damn amateurs_, I grunt, _Ms. Steele could have been being sexually assaulted by this fucker, and those sons of bitches would have been dicking around without a clue! _My inner thoughts are interrupted as my acute hearing locates that fuckers wear abouts in the building. I follow his whimpering cries to the kitchen area and find the worthless dick on the floor- cowering. It looks like Ms. Steele has done more physical damage to him than he's done to her! _Good._

"Get up!" I yell as I put my pistol back into the holster. I then take this sorry excuse for a human by the lapels of his jacket and slam him into the fridge. "What the fuck did you do to Ms. Steele?!" I hold him against the fridge- making sure he can't move- and give him a chance to explain, "ANSWER ME, FUCKER!"

He just stares at me sardonically, with a blood boiling, skin curling grin. What the hell is this prick playing at? He takes the opening to spit in my fucking face. I wipe away his saliva with the back of my jacket sleeve, and throw him into the coffee machine that sits on the counter. He lies on the tiled floor for a moment- the cocky fucking grin wiped off his damn face- and finally speaks, "She's a fucking bitch! A _FUCKING_ stupid, little bitch! Just like her prick of a boyfriend!"

I kick his sorry ass in the stomach- hoping I punctured his rib cage. I do this two or three time. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MS. STEELE LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS FUCKER!" I spit at him. I grab the animal by his shirt once more and lean him up against the counter. I slyly take off my suit jacket and rather artfully place it folded on the back of a chair. I then roll up my white dress shirt sleeve to my elbows- all the while not taking my eyes off of this worthless space taker. He lunges towards me but I catch him in the act and push him against the counter once more. I then throw a punch at him and hit the ass in his nose, making him almost fall over. I do it once more when I feel a hand at my shoulder.

**CHRISTIAN POV **

I am more than fucking pissed at the moment as I make my way into the building. _Don't do anything stupid… don't do anything stupid_… Anastasia's words echo in my head, "_FUCK_!" I yell, and throw a waiting chair by the receptionist's desk_. How the fuck am I _not_ going to, Anastasia_? I want to find that mother fucker Jack. Fucking. Hyde. And tear him limb from limb…

I walk down the hallway- fists clenched at my sides- looking for that God damn fucker! Just then I see two of the "security" guards running towards me. I use the term loosely. I think fucking security guards would know when the fuck someone his being harassed right under their noses! I glare at them icily, with all the coldness I can conjure up at the moment- trying to rein in my anger for the bigger problem at hand.

"Mr. Grey," one of them says surprised, "We heard something hit the floor out here-,"

"Where. The. Fuck. Were. You?" I say menacingly quietly.

"Um, we were-," one starts.

I close my eyes in disgust, and put my hand up, "Where. You. Screwing. Off…?"

"We, were, um…"

"ANSWER ME!" I snap, glaring at these useless, pig headed, morons.

"We were in the other room and-,"

"And what the hell were you doing there!?" The damn of anger finally breaks, "Measuring to see whose fucking dick is longer!?" I run both my hands through my hair and pace in front of the fuckers, "What do you think? Just because you showed up and wore your uniforms you didn't actually have the work, ass holes!? AN INNOCENT GIRL COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! OR BETTER YET- _KILLED_ BECAUSE OF YOUR SHENANIGANS, YOU FUCK FACES!" _My_ innocent girl could have. I cringe at the thought and it only fuels my anger, "GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE. RIGHT. _NOW_! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU CAN EVEN GET ANOTHER JOB AFTER THE REVIEW I'll GIVE YOU."

I don't look back at them as I stalk down the hall to find the real screw up in this shit. I walk towards the kitchen area when I hear the commotion and racket that's happening inside. I slowly open the door when I hear Taylor yelling profanity at the snarky bastard- there's a reason he's my right hand man- and I see him punching the piece of shit repeatedly as I walk in.

I put my hand on his shoulder- not taking my eyes off of the mother fucker, and start to remove my suit jacket as Taylor- on command- holds Jack by the arms from behind and makes him look me in the eyes. I slowly, and casually role up my dress shirt sleeves- even though I'm anything but- and calmly talk.

"So," I role up, and straighten my cotton sleeves, "You find joy in taking advantage of young, female co-workers, eh? A hobby, one could say?" I glare at him in disgust. I hit him in his abdomen, and he groans as he droops forward with only Taylor holding him up. I walk in front of him and hold him by his hair to keep his head up so we're face to face.

"Watch out, Sir- he spits," Taylor warns, and I'm guessing by the sour edge to his voice he figured this out the hard way.

"Hmmm…" I admonish, "So you take advantage, and try to hurt young, female co-workers when no one's around, you're- apparently- weaker than you give yourself credit for, and you spit… any other special talents we're not aware of?" I growl at the ass hole.

"She fucking attacked me, dick wad! The cunt kicked me in the balls!" He snaps back. I smirk at the thought of my Ana hurting this fuck up. But it does not escape neither me, nor Taylor, of the name he gave my Ana in his _story_… Taylor tightens his grip on Jack's arms and I hit him again, and again, and again- I feel like a brawling teenage boy once more. By the time I'm done beating the shit out of Seattle's dirtiest piece of scum, he is lying on the floor coughing. I give Taylor a swift glance and he picks Jack up and off the floor so he's now standing in place.

"Ass hole!" he splutters in between coughs, "I'll find you for this! I'll fucking _kill_ you, you piece of shit for doing this to me!"

_Kill me?_ I roll my eyes. Please. I'd have my well-equipped security team on your worthless ass before you could even think about hurting me or my Ana. _My Ana_… ah, yes. This shit head here not only tried to hurt her, but he read our personal e-mails – probably had a stiffy as she wrote to me about her wetness. _Us your blackberry, Anastasia_… Use. Your. _Blackberry_. I close my eyes in contemplation and take deep breathes to calm my nerves.

"Okay, you son of a bitch…" I snarl, while I open my eyes to look at him, "Did you like what you read, _Jack_? Did you get your kicks off of it, and then you decided to experience it for yourself? What did it feel like to be turned down by a girl after even _threatening_ her? She still wouldn't want you… That's because she's _mine._" I growl, "If you ever so much as look at her- it doesn't matter if it's ment or not- I will have this man-," I nod at Taylor, "And ten more just like him come after you with vengeance, not to mention guns up the ass, dick head, and they will find you!"

I stand straight and glare at him as he stands their helpless, and beaten. A sadistic smile plays on my lips as Taylor speaks up.

"Sir, would you like me to escort this fucking low life out?" He says darkly.

I can only smile menacingly at Taylor as I respond, "No, Taylor. I think Mr. Hyde still needs to vacate his belongings from his old office. It would only be proper to do so since he won't be using it anymore."

Taylor smirks at me, "Of course, Sir. Right away."

He throws Jack into my direction and I catch him, but only to throw him to the doorway. He's kneeling down as I grab the back of his shirt and pull him to his feet.

"Start walking," I growl, and give him an encouraging push to the direction of the office stairs.

In the pricks office I throw a vacant box at his desk as Taylor and I stand by the door- arms behind our backs, "Put your shit in there. You have ten minutes." I say simply. My voice is hoarse from yelling.

"Fuck. You." He spits on the floor in my direction.

I hit the mother fucker square in the jaw as anger pulses through me. Who the hell does he think he's talking to? He keeps his head down as he wipes away the blood on the side of his mouth. He then sulkily grabs the box and starts to put his belongings in it.

As he cleans out his desk he slowly puts his hand into one drawer and pulls out a wide metal flash light. He lunges forward towards me but Taylor and I take him down before he can get the chance to say anything. Taylor holds him from behind as he is one his knees in front of me cursing. I kick the shit out of the bastard and hit him repeatedly in the stomach and face.

"_You! Mother! Fucker_!" I yell in between hits, "How! Dare! You!" I growl. He glares at me as he moans in pain. As Taylor holds him in place I take the office space box and throw the rest of his items into it from his desk, and slide them in the most uncareful way imaginable- I think I hear a photo frame crack. I toss the box in front of him and open the door for Taylor to escort him out of the building.

At the top of the stairs the dick has the ordasity to speak again, "You'll pay for this, Grey! You and your little bitch-!" He starts to threaten.

He's cut off when Taylor hit's him in the gut with much force, "You fucking touch Ms. Steele again, I'll fucking kill you." Taylor threatens menacingly.

It looks like Jack takes the threat to heart- Who am I kidding? _I_ even have more heart than this screw up. Black mailing a woman for sex, how low can you be? The fucker looks like he's about to puke his guts out as Taylor makes him walk down the stairs, past the receptionist's desk and out into the cold night. We stand and watch him leave- making sure he won't make a straight line to the car Anastasia is in.

I can see from here as she sits in the passenger's seat of my car, nervously glaring at Jack as he is running down the side walk looking like Hell. She bites that perfect pink bottom lip of hers as she continues to play with the tip of her hair. She must be thinking of ways to calm me down when I arrive to the car. _Oh_, my sweet Ana- no, _Anastasia_. I am far too mad at that delectable woman to have her be anywhere near Ana. - Why must you follow my directions so damn poorly? As well as to the point of serious injury, or even death?! I could have lost her… I could have lost my life tonight because of her carelessness. I can trust no one else with my Baby, not even her. I scoff as I shake my head at the maddening woman.

Taylor clears his throat after a moment. I drag my gaze away from the window and look back at Taylor as he holds my jacket artfully over his right arm. He's already put his on from the kitchen.

"Um, Sir. I took the liberty of getting your Jacket Mr. Grey. And I straightened up the kitchen. Wouldn't want to scare anyone tomorrow with that brutal crime scene." He adds with a shrug and a smug smile.

I softly nod at him, "Very good Taylor, thank you." I grab my jacket and put it on without buttoning it, "Oh, and Taylor, good work with the fuck face. He deserved every punch her received- and more." I growl.

He's taken aback by my gratitude, "Um," he coughs, "Thank you, sir, the same to you. You have my words that he won't be getting to Ms. Steele anytime in the near- or far- future."

I nod. I rather he goes after me with violence than my Anastasia. "I know Taylor. Let's go now. I'll drive- you take the back seat."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He complies, and we both walk to the SUV.

Time to put on my hard CEO face, because Ana will _not_ get out of this little argument without full knowledge that I Christian Grey- and I only- am the ultimate master of her universe, she will not disobey me again. But the feeling of knowing she's safe and secure at my right hand side over shadows all of that anger when I get into the car and can feel her warmth cloud me and her scent poses my senses. _I want her. _Now_._

"Are you talking to me?" she asks quietly from the passenger seat. I gaze over at her and my cock twitches from- adrenaline? Lust? Wanting her to be in my arms as I make sweet love to her? To know she's not harmed by that asshole, and she's mine? Possibly all of the above.

"No." I say curtly. _There will be no time for talking when I get you home and into my bedroom._


End file.
